


(sub)Text conversations

by Original_Cypher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everything is in what's not being said, Kind of Oblivious Stiles, Kind of self Oblivious Derek, M/M, Texting, derek tries to use his words, suggestions of Scisaac, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>[11:06pm]</i><br/>i think my issues run deeper than even i thought</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>[11:09pm]</i><br/>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>[11:10pm]</i><br/>youv been gone 2 mths. things have been pretty quiet in BH.<br/>[11:10pm]<br/>& for the love of god i am bored out of my mind</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¤¤¤</p>
<p>Begins as a simple exchange of texts, and evolves into something else. Who knew Derek moving away would allow Stiles to actually get to know the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those texting fics seem to be all I stumble upon these days. Naturally, they became somewhat like crack to my muse.
> 
> +++
> 
> Pay attention to the timestamps. The time lapses between days and texts have been carefully thought through and can be meaningful at times.

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

**Day 1**

 

_[11:06pm]_

_i think my issues run deeper than even i thought_

 

[11:09pm]

?

 

_[11:10pm]_

_youv been gone 2 mths. things have been pretty quiet in BH._

_[11:10pm]_

_& for the love of god i am bored out of my mind_

_[11:11pm]_

_exhibit a: im texting you._

_[11:13pm]_

_you must be too, because you replied._

 

[11:14pm]

Only twice.

 

_[11:14pm]_

_or you miss me_

_[11:14pm]_

_or you were worried_

_[11:15pm]_

_HA! Were worried. You were a worried were._

_[11:15pm]_

_Get it? Were(wolf)_

 

[11:17pm]

Your brain. I'd say you need to get that checked out, but...

 

_[11:18pm]_

_:/ You're hilarious._

_[11:19pm]_

_anyway. Seems I miss mayhem._

 

[11:20pm]

Why doesn't that surprise me much?

 

_[11:22pm]_

_most of all, tho. I miss u._

_[11:25pm]_

_Derek?_

 

[11:28pm]

THAT surprises me.

 

_[11:28pm]_

_it shouldnt_

_[11:28pm]_

_idiot_

 

[11:29pm]

You call me the sweetest things.

 

_[11:30pm]_

_psh. THIS is what you missed about me. Most._

 

[11:30pm]

shut up

 

_[11:31pm]_

_I read no denial here Sourwolf._

 

[11:31pm]

Was there a point to this convo?

 

_[11:32pm]_

_Entertain myself while I lie in bed in hope sleep will show up to our date._

 

[11:33pm]

...

[11:33pm]

Funny. I assumed you'd be doing other things to 'entertain yourself' in this situation. Judging by that strategically situated tissue box.

 

_[11:35pm]_

_assuming, buddy. Ass out of u & me._

_[11:36pm]_

_This box is there because I get a clogged nose overnight, FYI. My joystick time is in the shower._

 

[11:37pm]

Stiles.

[11:37pm]

Has anyone ever told you, you overshare?

 

_[11:38pm]_

_Does the list has to be exhaustive?_

 

[11:38pm]

NM

 

_[11:39pm]_

_Goodnight Sourwolf_

 

 

**Day 3**

 

_[10:16am]_

_Everytime we have a new teacher, I wonder if they're evil. Maybe I should just turn him in rn._

 

[10:16am]

Is this a thing now?

 

_[10:16am]_

_By the looks of it._

 

[10:16am]

Why?

 

_[10:16am]_

_Because you keep texting back._

 

 

**Day 5**

 

_[7:03pm]_

_Nothing new in BH. Everything sunny and boring like a Monday lit class._

 

 

**Day 6**

 

[9:52pm]

Nothing new in NYC. Everything gloomy and damp like Finstock's office.

 

_[10:12pm]_

_ARGH_

_[10:12pm]_

_That settles it. I'm pulling an all nighter._

_[10:12pm]_

If I go to bed now ill have that image stuck in my head


	2. Chapter 2

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

**Day 10**

 

[3:17pm]

who r u texting

 

_[3:19pm]_

_my wife_

 

[3:19pm]

cmon im bored

 

_[3:20pm]_

_my secret wife?_

 

[3:20pm]

stiles

 

_[3:21pm]_

_None of ur biz, Scotty._

 

[3:21pm]

since whn?

[3:23pm]

stiles

[3:24pm]

y r u grinning

[3:26pm]

stiles

[3:26pm]

STILES

[3:27pm]

STILES

[3:27pm]

STILES

 

_[3:27pm]_

_I'M TEXTING DEREK!!_

_[3:27pm]_

_Jesus_

 

[3:30pm]

yea rite

 

¤¤¤¤

 

_[3:10pm]_

_Stefano's or the bakery on main?_

 

[3:12pm]

You know this is actually a person you're texting. One that can't read your thoughts.

[3:13pm]

Nor wants to.

 

_[3:13pm]_

_You wound me._

_[3:15pm]_

_I'm meeting my dad for lunch. I could get something from stefano's or a sandwich or a salad from the bakery._

 

[3:21pm]

Mitch's steak tartare is good

 

_[3:21pm]_

_omg. Of course you like raw meat._

_[3:22pm]_

_you cliché_

_[3:22pm]_

_and you're on first name basis with the baker._

_[3:23pm]_

_baker who moonlights as a butcher._

_[3:23pm]_

_should I be worried?_

 

[3:24pm]

only if he's also a barber

 

_[3:24pm]_

_omg_

_[3:25pm]_

_the new sides of you_

_[3:31pm]_

_i'll give it a try_

 

¤¤¤

 

_[5:33pm]_

_Mitch says hi_

 

[5:45pm]

fml

 

_[5:46pm]_

_he says he might go under now because the hales and their... CINNAMOM BUNS ADDICTION are gone_

_[5:46pm]_

_that is so noted_

_[5:48pm]_

_also, the steak tartare was pretty great_

_[5:55pm]_

_so thanks_

 

[6:22pm]

dont mention it

[6:23pm]

*dont mention it again

 

 

**Day 12**

 

_[7:24pm]_

_Do ww have shorter refractory periods?_

 

[7:25pm]

wtf stiles!

 

_[7:25pm]_

_scott cant tell me he was a virgin b4 he was turned_

 

[7:26pm]

You realize I was never turned, right?

 

_[7:27pm]_

_I know_

_[7:27pm]_

_I thought you might still know_

 

[7:28pm]

Why the urgent need for this information?

 

_[7:29pm]_

_boredom. Curiosity. Take your pick._

_[7:30pm]_

_animal planet_

 

[7:32pm]

to my knowledge, it barely makes a difference

[7:32pm]

the magic lies in stamina

 

_[7:33pm]_

_is this the way you flirt, big guy?_

_[7:33pm]_

_bc its oddly enthralling_

_[7:33pm]_

_not that I think youd flirt w/ a dude or a guy like me_

_[7:34pm]_

_Sourwolf?_

_[7:35pm]_

_shit. I didn't mean to offend you or anything_

_[7:35pm]_

_aderall brain_

 

[7:35pm]

Not offended.

[7:36pm]

Trying to think whether you got that right.

 

_[7:36pm]_

_what does that mean?_

_[7:37pm]_

_wait_

_[7:37pm]_

_you don't know how you flirt_

_[7:37pm]_

_?!_

 

[7:38pm]

Do you?

 

_[7:38pm]_

_I don't._

_[7:38pm]_

_I babble. I blush. I hide._

_[7:39pm]_

_You may have noticed._

 

[7:40pm]

I haven't.

[7:41pm]

I haven't had the displeasure of being your wingman.

 

_[7:42pm]_

_Your loss, dude._

_[7:42pm]_

_I hear it's a good show._

 

[7:43pm]

I don't doubt it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

**Day 13**

 

[2:56pm]

they say the best pizza is in NY

[2:57pm]

not everywhere in NY

[2:58pm]

some managed to give food poisoning to ww

 

_[2:58pm]_

_are you sure it's just bad food_

 

[3:04pm]

yeah

 

_[3:05pm]_

_take care then_

 

¤¤¤

 

_[8:41pm]_

_Feel better?_

 

[8:42pm]

yes

 

_[8:44pm]_

_good_

 

 

 

 

**Day 15**

 

[3:49pm]

Explain to me how to say no to a teenager.

 

_[3:55pm]_

_Oo_

_[3:55pm]_

_You made me snort in class._

_[3:56pm]_

_Now I have detention_

_[3:57pm]_

_I'm assuming this is about Cora bugging you._

 

[3:58pm]

She wants to go see a stupid romcom with an actor she likes.

[3:58pm]

She demands I come along.

[3:59pm]

how come you still have your phone?

 

[4:00pm]

because I got busted for laughing. Not texting.

[4:00pm]

also class let out

[4:01pm]

maybe you should go. Some of those are actually funny.

[4:03pm]

yes. Lydia makes us do it too.

[4:03pm]

you gotta shoulder the burden of being a big bro

 

¤¤¤

 

[7:42pm]

two hours of my life I will never get back

 

_[7:44pm]_

_but your sis loves you_

 

[7:45pm]

still debating if it was worth it

 

_[7:45pm]_

_that bad_

 

[7:46pm]

that bad

[7:47pm]

It started with bumping into each other on the street and spilling coffee

[7:48pm]

who writes these things?!

 

_[7:50pm]_

_cliché_

_[7:50pm]_

_but it happens_

_[7:51pm]_

_it happened to me_

 

[7:52pm]

oh yeah

[7:52pm]

you got a hot date out of it?

 

_[7:53pm]_

_I got yelled at_

 

[7:53pm]

thats what happens irl

 

_[7:55pm]_

_dont ruin my dream life k?_

_[7:55pm]_

_im holding onto hope that someday ill meet that special someone who wont mind my spastic limbs and sarcasm_

 

¤¤¤

 

_[8:26pm]_

_Had I known you couldn't say no to a teenager, I'd have taken advantage of it._

 

[8:28pm]

This is mildly creepy.

[8:28pm]

Also, you did.

[8:29pm]

Often.

 

_[8:32pm]_

_huh?_

_[8:34pm]_

_if u mean convincing you ur an idiot & ur plans r dumb. Its not taking advantage. Its called saving your life._

_[8:34pm]_

_You should thank me._

 

[8:34pm]

Count on it.

 

 

 

 

**Day 16**

 

_[2:03am]_

_selkies are fucking weird_

 

[2:06am]

they taste funny

 

_[2:07am]_

_shit were you sleeping_

 

[2:09am]

nah. Who does in the middle of the night

[2:09am]

shut up now

[2:10am]

I was having a good dream for once

 

_[2:10am]_

_you have bad dreams?_

 

[2:14am]

I don't dream much

 

_[2:16am]_

_oh_

 

[2:16am]

stiles

 

_[2:16am]_

_sorry_

_[2:17am]_

_good night_

_[2:17am]_

_sorry. Again._

_[2:17am]_

_shutting up now_

 

[2:18am]

go to bed stiles


	4. Chapter 4

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

**Day 17**

 

_[6:26pm]_

_Thai or Mexican?_

 

[6:26pm]

I need to help you chose again?

 

_[6:27pm]_

_Yes_

 

[6:27pm]

I will if you help me

[6:28pm]

whats Cora's type of girly

[6:28pm]

citrus or Tiaré flower

 

_[6:29pm]_

_what is it for?_

 

[6:30pm]

Shampoo

 

_[6:31pm]_

_go for Tiaré. That's monoï, right?_

_[6:31pm]_

_blame it on me if you got it wrong_

 

[6:31pm]

yeah right

[6:32pm]

i'm gonna tell my sister I discussed hair products with you

[6:32pm]

i'm not that stupid

 

_[6:32pm]_

_fair enough_

 

[6:35pm]

I have a fondness for green curry beef, personally

 

_[6:37pm]_

_sold_

 

¤¤¤

 

_[6:52pm]_

_god you rock_

 

[6:53pm]

I know

[6:53pm]

why, this time, tho?

 

_[6:54pm]_

_Thai is my new favorite_

_[6:54pm]_

_Which is why I won't comment on that ego masturbation you just did_

 

[6:55pm]

you'd never had it?

[6:55pm]

oh gross

[6:55pm]

youd never had THAI before? Was the question. Just so were clear

 

_[6:56pm]_

_rofl_

_[6:56pm]_

_Not green curry, no._

_[6:56pm]_

_I feel like I owe you_

 

[6:57pm]

i'll quote that to you someday

[7:06pm]

btw, no eyebrow raised at shampoo. Bullet dodged.

 

_[7:07pm]_

_:)_

 

 

**Day 18**

 

_[10:05am]_

_Nuada vs legolas_

 

[10:06am]

…

[10:06am]

rapunzel

 

_[10:09am]_

_Oo_

_[10:09am]_

_rofl_

 

[10:10am]

was it not a hair contest?

[10:10am]

My bad

 

_[10:11am]_

_no, actually._

_[10:12am]_

_But nice one_

_[10:12am]_

_it was a text for scott_

 

[10:14am]

id say you have the weirdest convo but we're having this one.

 

_[10:15am]_

_yep_

 

¤¤¤

 

_[1:13pm]_

_ok, so hair contest_

 

[1:14pm]

must we

 

_[1:14pm]_

_we must_

_[1:14pm]_

_accept your fate sourwolf_

 

[1:15pm]

aren't you having lunch with your dad

 

_[1:15pm]_

_yes. I can multitask._

_[1:16pm]_

_dont change the subject._

_[1:16pm]_

_who would win_

_[1:16pm]_

_Madmartigan_

_[1:16pm]_

_Kili_

_[1:17pm]_

_Aragorn_

_[1:17pm]_

_Sam Winchester_

 

[1:17pm]

lol

[1:18pm]

tough call

 

_[1:19pm]_

_right?!_

 

[1:25pm]

bows and guns aside. we already know who the better swordsman is

 

_[1:26pm]_

_be very careful of what you say next_

 

[1:28pm]

invested are we?

 

_[1:29pm]_

_very_

_[1:43pm]_

_dude. You have to say now._

 

[1:52pm]

my opinion wont budge. I'd rather not break your fanboy heart if we don't agree

 

_[1:55pm]_

_it won't break my heart_

_[1:57pm]_

_it might shatter the respect I have left for you_

 

[2:02pm]

...

 

_[2:08pm]_

_out with it_

_[2:12pm]_

_dude_

_[2:25pm]_

_derek_

_[2:32pm]_

_SOURWOLF_

 

¤¤¤

 

_[4:56pm]_

_Madmartigan_

 

[4:59pm]

Seriously?!

 

_[5:00pm]_

_yes seriously_

_[5:03pm]_

_dont tell me you go for Aragorn_

 

[5:09pm]

…

 

_[5:11pm]_

_heathen_

_[5:12pm]_

_I don't like you anymore_

 

[5:34pm]

One cannot simply disregard Longshanks.

 

_[5:37pm]_

_go away_

 

[6:15pm]

Madmartigan is a goof. I see why you'd like him.

 

_[6:16pm]_

_at least he doesn't wear girly jewelry_

 

[6:17pm]

he has braids

 

_[6:18pm]_

_he kicks ass_

 

[6:18pm]

and then he slips on snow and falls on his assertiveness

[6:19pm]

*ass

[6:19pm]

I shouldn't have let cora touch my phone

[6:20pm]

autocorrect my assertiveness

[6:20pm]

ARGH

 

_[6:23pm]_

_ok im laughing but im still mad at you_

 

[6:23pm]

seriously. Mad?

[6:24pm]

over THIS

 

_[6:25pm]_

_yes! It's important_

 

[6:27pm]

its fiction

 

_[6:32pm]_

_you dissed my hero_

_[6:46pm]_

_Mads slips and falls and is misguided because he's REAL._

_[6:46pm]_

_nobody's perfect. But he's awesome anyway._

 

[8:02pm]

and yet.

 

_[8:11pm]_

_FU_

 

[8:13pm]

mature

 

_[8:14pm]_

_Out of the way, Peck!_

 

[9:43pm]

come on. We can agree to disagree.

[9:44pm]

as long as you admit I'm right.

 

_[9:46pm]_

_You suck._

 

[10:22pm]

Goodnight, Stiles.

 

_[10:35pm]_

_Sure._

_[10:37pm]_

_Dick._

 

 

 

**Day 19**

 

[6:12pm]

Why did I have to have a sister fan of One Direction?!

 

¤¤¤

 

[6:20pm]

Or is that something else you're fan of I've apparently insulted?

 

¤¤¤

 

[9:43pm]

Stiles

 

¤¤¤

 

[10:25pm]

You can't still be mad about this.

 

 

 

**Day 20**

 

[9:56am]

I thought we were joking.

 

¤¤¤

 

[4:07pm]

Stiles. I'm worried now.

[4:09pm]

There. I said it.

 

¤¤¤

 

[10:26pm]

Just let me know you're still not talking to me, ok?

 

¤¤¤

 

[10:40pm] ¤outgoing call¤

 

“ _Yo, this is Stiles' voicemail! Apparently, I'm too busy going on an adventure to answer you so leave it a-...”_

 

¤call disconnected¤

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

 

**Day 21**

 

[11:12am] ¤outgoing call¤

 

“ _Yo, this is Stiles' voicemail! Apparently, I'm too busy going on an adventure to answer you so leave it at the beep!” Beep._

“Dammit, Stiles!”

 

¤call disconnected¤

 

¤¤¤¤

 

[1:32pm] ¤call connected¤

 

“ _Hello?”_

“Hi, Mister S!”

“ _Hello, Scott. How are you doing?”_

“I'm good. My mom says Hi, by the way.”

“ _You pass it back. I assume you want to talk to Stiles?”_

“I can see why they made you Sheriff, Sheriff.”

“ _Hold on, son.”_

“...”

“ _Hey buddy.”_

“So, the weirdest thing just happened.”

“ _You were jerking off and as you came, Isaac's face popped into your mind?”_

“Wha-..?! Stiles! What the hell?”

“ _No? Nevermind.”_

“You're nuts.”

“ _Oh, like that surprises you from me?”_

“... no. You still suck.”

“ _Okay, then what happened.”_

“Derek called me.”

“ _Derek has your number?”_

“He asked if everything was okay around here.”

“ _Oh, that's nice. He cares what happens to this town after all.”_

“He cares about _you_.”

“ _Uh?”_

“He asked if you were okay.”

“ _Huh.”_

“That's all you have to say about it?

“ _What else should I say?”_

“I don't know. Why would he call me, sounding shifty and specifically worried about you?”

“ _Oh. Crap.”_

“Stiles?”

“ _Scotty, I gotta go.”_

“Wha-...”

 

¤call disconnected¤

 

¤¤¤

 

_[1:40pm]_

_Hey, it's Stiles._

 

[1:40pm] ¤call connected¤

 

“Stiles! Are you okay?!”

“ _Yeah, dude. I'm fine. I just... had an accident with my phone. Had to replace it.”_

“Oh. … Don't call me dude.”

“ _... Didn't think you'd worry.”_

“Then you're an idiot. With this town's track record I had the worst ideas in mind.”

“ _Right. … Fair enough.”_

“I do care what happens to you guys, you know.”

“ _Yeah, I... I never thought you'd... like, say it.”_

 

_¤_ call disconnected¤

 

¤¤¤

 

_[1:56pm]_

_got all your texts._

_[1:56pm]_

_You're kind of adorable._

_[1:56pm]_

_You really do care._

 

¤¤¤

 

[2:04pm]

im still waiting for that explanation

 

_[2:05pm]_

_I dont know what to tell you_

 

[2:06pm]

how about the truth

[2:06pm]

since when are you and derek buddies

 

_[2:07pm]_

_I dont know if we r_

_[2:07pm]_

_we just text. That's all._

_[2:09pm]_

_he doesnt ask how things r here but I tell him. I dont ask how they r, but I know theyre ok_

 

[2:10pm]

so it really was derek u were texting in class

[2:10pm]

u have a new bff

[2:10pm]

boo u suck

 

_[2:11pm]_

_excuse me. Who did you go bowling with last week_

 

[2:12pm]

point taken

[2:12pm]

still love me?

 

_[2:13pm]_

_youre still my favorite, scotty_

 

[2:13pm]

:D

 

¤¤¤

 

_[7:15pm]_

_so in case you were that bored you wondered: isaac's bowling skills. Pretty much equal scotty on ice skates_

 

[7:25pm]

I wasn't

[7:25pm]

Id pay to see it tho

 

_[7:26pm]_

_:P that can be arranged_

_[7:27pm]_

_you know. If they think to invite the human next time_

 

[7:36pm]

what happened to your phone

 

_[7:38pm]_

_it got broken_

 

[7:39pm]

how

 

_[7:40pm]_

_why is it so important_

 

[7:41pm]

I sense a story

[7:41pm]

you were being evasive

 

_[7:42pm]_

_since when are you perceptive_

_[7:42pm]_

_damn you_

 

[7:42pm]

spill

 

_[7:43pm]_

_I was texting_

_[7:43pm]_

_you, btw_

_[7:43pm]_

_calling you a Strider lover_

_[7:44pm]_

_someone bumped into me and my phone dropped into a storm drain_

 

[7:45pm]

naturally

[7:45pm]

only you

 

_[7:46pm]_

_I wish it stopped there_

 

[7:47pm]

do go on then

 

_[7:48pm]_

_I had my handy ww bff around so I asked scotty to try and pull the grate off so one of us could grab it_

_[7:49pm]_

_it was sealed with concrete_

_[7:49pm]_

_so it came off abruptly_

_[7:50pm]_

_and scott dropped it_

 

[7:50pm]

on your phone

 

_[7:51pm]_

_ta daaa_

 

[7:53pm]

you're making this up

 

_[7:55pm]_

_I wish I could say i'm yanking your chain_

_[7:55pm]_

_if only for the dog joke_

_[7:55pm]_

_but no_

 

[7:56pm]

no dog jokes stiles

[7:58pm]

dogs bite

 

_[8:00pm]_

_so you are one then_

_[8:01pm]_

_and youd need to be here for that to have a chance to make me reconsider_

 

[8:03pm]

I can save it

[8:04pm]

for a rainy day

 

_[8:09pm]_

_Strider lover_

 

¤¤¤

 

_[10:35pm]_

_night sourwolf_

_[10:35pm]_

_thx for giving a damn_

 

¤¤¤

 

[11:52pm]

I miss you too. I guess.

 

 

 

**Day 22**

 

_[7:01am]_

_You guess?_

_[8:26pm]_

_Well. I'll take what I can get._

 

¤¤¤

 

_[4:25pm]_

_omg_

_[4:25pm]_

_Scott should never be allowed to make jokes about his sex life_

_[4:26pm]_

_ever_

 

[4:28pm]

i'm not sure I wanna know

 

_[4:28pm]_

_Oh yes you will know_

_[4:29pm]_

“ _There's the fairer sex. And then there's the furrier sex.”_

 

[4:31pm]

ok

[4:31pm]

never tell him that made me laugh

 

_[4:32pm]_

_don't tempt me_

 

[4:34pm]

if you do ill tell him you said you miss my musk

 

_[4:34pm]_

_did you just..._

_[4:35pm]_

_was that a supernatural reference_

_[4:39pm]_

_dude_

 

¤¤¤

 

_[10:47pm]_

_FIGHT THE FAIRIES!!_

 

[10:48pm]

Goodnight, Stiles.

 

_[10:50pm]_

_Night, Wolfie._


	6. Chapter 6

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

 

**Day 23**

 

_[8:35pm]_

_Angelia Jolie's lips are just creepy._

 

[8:37pm]

Are you and your dad watching Mr & Mrs Smith AGAIN?

 

_[8:37pm]_

_mercifully no_

_[8:38pm]_

_just saw an add for the new Tomb Raider_

_[8:39pm]_

_dots were connected. Brain jumped from places to places._

 

[8:39pm]

as it does

[8:41pm]

also. Agreed.

 

_[8:42pm]_

_Right?!_

_[8:42pm]_

_Alright. Top 3. Go._

 

[8:43pm]

what. Like that?

 

[ _8:44pm]_

_top of your head._

 

[8:45pm]

gimme a minute

[8:49pm]

no order

[8:49pm]

Christina Kendricks

[8:49pm]

Avril Lavigne

[8:50pm]

Meg Turney. Its a smile/laugh thing.

 

_[8:50pm]_

_omg_

_[8:50pm]_

_wait_

_[8:51pm]_

_Two redheads here. I knew we had something in common._

 

[8:51pm]

I thought it was a lips thing.

[8:52pm]

besides. I doubt either is natural.

 

_[8:53pm]_

_dosnt matter_

_[8:54pm]_

_should have pegged you for a Mad Men guy_

 

[8:54pm]

…

[8:54pm]

actually. 

[8:55pm]

and im going to regret saying this but

[8:55pm]

I haven't gotten around to watch it yet.

[8:57pm]

but I like my spices.

 

_[8:58pm]_

_NO_

 

[8:58pm]

yes.

 

_[8:59pm]_

_seriously?! Are you not saying what im thinking right now?!_

 

[8:59pm]

think I am

 

_[9:00pm]_

_You're a Firefly fan_

_[9:00pm]_

_who knew you could get hotter and nerdier at the same time_

 

[9:01pm]

um... thank you?

 

_[9:03pm]_

_I can't believe you know who Meg Turney is_

 

[9:03pm]

I get bored. We have an internet connection.

 

_[9:04pm]_

_So you ended up on Sourcefed?!_

 

[9:04pm]

No. It's your fault. You mentioned comic con. I looked up cosplay. And found her. THEN I ended up on Sourcefed.

 

_[9:05pm]_

_omfg_

 

[9:05pm]

shut up

[9:06pm]

now you

 

_[9:07pm]_

_me what_

 

[9:08pm]

top three

[9:08pm]

go

 

_[9:09pm]_

_shit_

_[9:10pm]_

_fine_

_[9:12pm]_

_Penelope Cruz_

_[9:13pm]_

_Scarlett Johansson_

 

[9:15pm]

… thats only 2

 

_[9:17pm]_

_im pondering_

 

[9:17pm]

between

 

_[9:19pm]_

_Selena Gomez DONT EVEN_

 

[9:20pm]

lol and?

 

_[9:23pm]_

_david guintoli_

 

[9:25pm]

oh

[9:26pm]

guys were allowed?

[9:31pm]

of course youd watch something like grimm

 

_[9:32pm]_

_shut up_

_[9:32pm]_

_I like it better when its not real_

 

[9:33pm]

I get that

[9:35pm]

monroe seems cool. I see it when cora watches sometimes.

 

_[9:37pm]_

_oh right she does_

_[9:38pm]_

_you should give it a try_

_[9:40pm]_

_im trying not to picture you doing pilates and making tea wearing a sweater_

_[9:40pm]_

_im failing_

_[9:41pm]_

_im sorry_

 

[9:42pm]

no youre notwithstanding

[9:42pm]

*not

[9:43pm]

stop it

[9:43pm]

I gotta go now

[9:44pm]

nature calls

 

_[9:45pm]_

_what kind of call?_

_[9:45pm]_

_The one that reads 'I need 20' alone with a bottle of lube, or the other one?_

 

[9:46pm]

Twenty minutes?!

 

_[9:48pm]_

_When its the only action you get, sometimes you make it last_

 

[9:52pm]

fair enough

 

_[9:56pm]_

_bye wolfie_

 

[9:59pm]

you can't call me that

[10:02pm]

stiles

[10:06pm]

stiles no


	7. Chapter 7

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

**Day 25**

 

[3:51pm]

You can tell mitch I miss his stuff next time you see him

 

_[3:52pm]_

…

_[3:53pm]_

_sure thing, D_

_[3:53pm]_

_I'll tell mitch you miss his meat_

 

[3:54pm]

did you have to?

 

_[3:55pm]_

_DID YOU?_

_[3:55pm]_

_be careful how you phrase your shit while I'm in class_

_[3:55pm]_

_its a choking hazard_

_[3:56pm]_

_talking about... your meat... choking... my brain! ... ITS ALL YOUR FAULT_

 

[3:57pm]

skipped your aderall again did you ^^

 

_[3:59pm]_

_fuck off_

_[3:59pm]_

_also_

_[3:59pm]_

_I know for a fact that your eyebrows do not know how to do that_

 

[4:00pm]

fuck officially

[4:00pm]

*off

[4:01pm]

seriously? Autocorrect? Fuck is okay but fuck o f f isnt?!

 

_[4:02pm]_

_but of course_

_[4:02pm]_

_wouldnt want to prevent you from texting me how fucking brilliant I am_

_[4:03pm]_

_stop making me laugh_

 

[4:04pm]

you shouldnt even be reading my texts if your in class

 

_[4:05pm]_

_yeauh huh_

_[4:05pm]_

_since when do I do what I should_

 

¤¤¤

 

_[8:41pm]_

_JAYNE_

_[8:42pm]_

_The man they call Jayyyyyyne!!!_

 

[8:49pm]

Well, my days of not taking you seriously are certainly coming to a middle.

 

¤¤¤

 

**[9:35pm]**

**stop texting my brother.**

**[9:36pm]**

**You're making him smile. It's creepy.**

 

_[9:37pm]_

_It's good for him. You shouldn't wish for it to stop._

_[9:38pm]_

_How did you get my new number anyway_

 

**[9:39pm]**

**Stole it from derek's cell**

**[9:39pm]**

**While he was in the shower**

**[9:40pm]**

**Singing**

 

_[9:40pm]_

_Derek sings in the shower?_

_[9:41pm]_

_DEREK SINGS IN THE SHOWER?!!n1111_

 

**[9:41pm]**

**keep your shirt on**

**[9:42pm]**

**he listens to music. I've put a player over there and he uses it sometimes. I can hear him start humming along and stop himself.**

 

_[9:43pm]_

_It's cute when he tries not to enjoy himself because he thinks it's not cool._

 

**[9:44pm]**

**You think Derek is cute.**

 

_[9:46pm]_

_I never said that._

 

**[9:46pm]**

**I've got it in writing, right here.**

 

_[9:47pm]_

_Oh, please don't tell Derek that. He'd drive back just to kill me._

_[9:47pm]_

_anyway. Peeps are saying hi. We're going out._

 

**[9:48pm]**

**say hi back for me**

**[9:51pm]**

**and for Der. He just got out.**

 

 

 

 

**Day 26**

 

_[3:11am]_

_i jeful moon_

_[3:14am]_

_no need twory im not eaten I just drunk_

_[3:16am]_

_monstr of the week = tyequila_

_[3:19am]_

_isac say hel carrry me home l8ter_

_[3:20am]_

_I likehim_

_[3:21am]_

_hes nice_

_[3:24am]_

_even if he steals bffs_

_[3:32am]_

_I think ill steal his alpha_

_[3:35am]_

_his old alpha_

_[3:36am]_

_his rell alpha_

_[3:36am]_

_real_

_[3:38am]_

_th 1 w/ the stuble scooty is jealous og_

_[3:39am]_

_of_

_[3:40am]_

_th hot one_

 

_¤¤¤_

 

_[11:20am]_

_im dying_

_[11:21am]_

_tequila won_

_[11:22am]_

_bye wolrd_

_[11:24am]_

_you take care of the pups now_

_[11:26am]_

_cant ti thr shoes w/out me_

 

¤¤¤

 

**[12:03pm]**

**Keep making my brother smile, Stilinski.**

 

¤¤¤

 

[9:12pm]

Still hungover?

 

_[9:15pm]_

_Just shoot me now._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I usually try to update in the mornings, but the power went off for the whole block today until 10pm... so here it is. :)

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

**Day 28**

 

[5:03pm]

“... getting Cora enrolled back in.”

“ _Oh, that's great.”_

“Yeah. She's _thrilled_ about it. As you can imagine.”

“ _Oh, come on. School's not that bad. She has friends there. And you said three of the pack members are her age, right?”_

“Try to tell _her_ that. … And yeah. You know, this is the kids she grew up with for the past six or so years. She feels bummed that she's now a year behind.”

“ _Oh. … Yeah. That'd kinda suck.”_

“But anyway. It took an alpha _and_ a big brother to do it, but... she's getting good grades in. Remembering what 'normal' is like.”

“ _Wait..._ You _know what normal is like?”_

“You're hilarious, you know that?”

“ _So how is it going, you know... with the new pack. Or... old pack, or whatever.”_

“It's Cora's pack. Not mine.”

“ _What, they don't... like, want you or something?”_

“No. They've been welcoming. I just-...”

“ _What?”_

“You should see her. The way she fits in. I don't belong there.”

“ _Derek...”_

“No, I-... Have you ever had a friend drag you somewhere, like a party or a family thing, and they introduce you to cousins and siblings and they're all very nice with you. But they know each other so well, they have all those private things you don't understand but you can feel them. Everybody's awesome and you just want to run away.”

“ _Come on. It can't be that bad. … I mean, I get the feeling. But, you're not a twelve year old kid anymore. Derek, you're not_ shy _.”_

“... What basis to you have for that statement, exactly?”

“ _Uh... Knowing you?”_

“Right. … Stiles, _you're_ shy.”

“ _I know. So?”_

“So... You don't appear to be. At first glance, you're... you're the loud mouth that cuts in when you don't agree, you're the comic relief even when there shouldn't be any, you're-...”

“ _... gee, dude.”_

“What I mean is... you're visible. It's all smoke screens and mirrors.”

“ _... so people can't see what I don't want them to see.”_

“That I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing.”

“ _... So. What you're saying is... We're not fooling anyone?”_

“... Wow. This conversation got side tracked. What were you calling about, again?”

“ _Uhh... Uh- oh! The loft.”_

“Right. Sure, you guys can go in. It's in my name.”

“ _Aha. Knew it.”_

“What?”

“ _Nothing. Scott bet me you were squatting.”_

“well... In his defense. He's seen where I've lived before.”

“ _... so have I, Derek.”_

“I'm not talking about the hou-...”

“ _I know._ I _am.”_

“Stiles-...”

“ _Shush. I'm not saying anything. I'm just glad you have a place now. With electricity and heating and wifi. And kitchen appliances.”_

“...whoop dee fuckin' doo.”

“ _Come on. You know you deserve a real life.”_

“... Speaking of, I um...”

“ _Yeah?”_

“...”

“ _Derek?”_

“I'm finishing my degree.”

“ _Shit, really?!”_

“Yeah.”

“ _That's awesome!”_

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah man. There's tracks. You picked one. You're getting your life on it.”_

“Uh...”

“ _Wait. I know this one. Um... Public Administration Principles and something. And Applications! Aannnd. Oh- Science of Natural-...”_

“...Disasters and Emergency Responses. How the fuck did you know that?!”

“ _Um... I read your RAP sheet?”_

“... Nope. Not really surprised, when I think about it. Creeped out, yes. Surprised, no.”

“ _So... you're finishing that or... taking something else?”_

“That for now. It's online stuff.”

“ _Wha-... but you said you were kind of on your own with Cora and the pack always together... you. I mean, loner suits you, but... lonely isn't cool. Why don't you enroll in actual classes? With people.”_

“I'm not much of a crowd lover. Besides, I have you. I have Cora, she still comes around a lot. She likes to eat here so she can stick me with the dish-washing. Isaac calls sometimes, too.”

“ _Yeah, big whoop. Two out of three all the way across the country.”_

“...”

“ _You just shrugged, didn't you?”_

“Shut up.”

“ _I'm proud of you, you know.”_

“... you sound like your dad.”

“ _...”_

“Why?”

“ _Maybe not proud. I mean, no, I_ am _proud just... Fucking impressed, man.”_

“What?”

“ _The things you get back up from.”_

“Stiles...”

“ _Half the time I don't know how I'm still standing. Though one might argue that I'm not exactly sane, but... you're the strongest person I know, Derek Hale. You can be bull headed, idiotic and mean, but... you're one tough, brave cookie and I know there's a genuinely nice guy in there.”_

“Pff. Shut up.”

“ _Careful, D. Sometimes, your true self is showing.”_

“What makes you think my true self isn't the asshole?”

“ _...”_

“Did you just snort at me?”

“ _Yeah, dude. Cause you're an idiot. Anyway. Gotta go. Scott's-... seriously?! Did you have to scale the side of the house? You know it's daylight, right? I have neighbors. And a reputation on life support already.”_

“Um...”

“ _Bye, dude.”_

“...Okay.”

 

¤call disconnected¤

 

¤¤¤

 

_[8:03pm]_

_You know_

_[8:03pm]_

_studying emergency responses_

_[8:04pm]_

_being born the way you are_

_[8:05pm]_

_what happened_

_[8:06pm]_

_you really have the backstory of a superhero_

 

[8:20pm]

this isnt fiction stiles

 

_[8:25pm]_

_coulda fooled me_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work's final number of chapters has been updated to 14. Because I get inspired when I read your comments. ^^

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

**Day 31**

 

[6:03pm]

I saw someone on the street today. Could have sworn it was you.

 

_[6:05pm]_

_wasnt_

_[6:05pm]_

_wait_

_[6:06pm]_

_dopplegangers are a myth, right?_

_[6:07pm]_

_evil twins_

_[6:08pm]_

_omg im freaking out_

 

[6:08pm]

I think its safe to assume my mind was playing tricks on me.

 

_[6:09pm]_

_Gee. You hallucinate fascinating stuff._

 

 

 

**Day 32**

 

[11:45am]

i just understood & remembered why cora glares so much

[11:46am]

studying is stupid

 

[11:48am] ¤outgoing call¤

“Hey.”

“ _Hey. That bad?”_

“I need a break.”

“ _Ta daa. Here it is. I'm um... I thought I'd call. I'm..._ attempting _to cook. Measuring stuff up.”_

“Right. Your dad will be home soon.”

“ _Yeah. He gets the weekend off this time so... well, you know, because apparently Saturday morning isn't the weekend yet.”_

“You're taking care of him.”

“ _... so long as you don't tell him that. Yes.”_

“Promise.”

“ _Yeah. And since I've got a little time, we're going to avoid frozen dinners and Mac'n'cheese for a while.”_

“You're tired of them.”

“So _much.”_

“I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you to it.”

“ _No, no, dude. Don't hang up. … For starters,_ I _called_ you _. And...”_

“What?”

“ _Because... I got both hands dirty now. I'll have to keep holding the phone with my shoulder anyway. Talk to me?”_

“...”

“ _Hey. That's a laugh. Hi, Derek's laughter. Nice to meet you.”_

“Shut up.”

“ _Well,_ you, _don't.”_

“What are you making?”

“ _Breaded eggplant and chicken. Found a recipe. The pictures looked yummy. I'm hoping it'll end up a bit like them.”_

“Wait. You allow your dad fried stuff now?”

“ _Are you kidding? I'm baking this.”_

“Ah. Makes more sense.”

“ _Think I'd let my dad near_ anything _deep-fried?”_

“Perish the thought.”

“ _So... what's kicking your ass?”_

“Uh?”

“ _Your studying.”_

“Oh. Nothing. Trying to remember rules and regulations verbatim feels stupid. I mean, it's necessary, but it's annoying.”

“ _Hm. I guess it's easier for some than for others, too. I know for me it's never fun, but Scott has a hard time memorizing something by heart. Danny, too. They're totally misery bros in that. They totally get it, you know... but they can't...”_

“Like a math formula. You know which one to use, and how it works, but you need the cheat sheet for the formula itself.”

“ _Exactly. … That makes me flash back to when we were still kids and we had to recite poems and stuff in front of the class. Oh, man, the horror.”_

“It's school's way of familiarizing us with the concept of public humiliation.”

“ _It's the sole purpose of the thing, isn't it? I had my suspicions for a while.…. Oven at 400.”_

“You're killing me, you know that? I think I might have to go grocery shopping before I eat. I have moldy bread and... a two weeks past due yogurt.”

“ _Gee. The classic bachelor. … I'd offer to save you some, but...”_

“Yeah. Tell me how it turns out. I might try the recipe if you think it's worth it.”

“ _Really?”_

“Yes, Stiles. I like red meat and also eggplants. I'm normal.”

“ _Norm-... yeah. Totally. And I'm John Glover's bio son.”_

“Uh...”

“ _Yeah, dude. I know he's gay. That's the joke. Hang on... ”_

“...”

“ _There. Hands washed, food in the oven. Now I wait and hope for the best.”_

“Okay. I should probably go.”

“ _Go buy some real food.”_

“Sure.”

“ _Talk to you later, wolfie.”_

“St-...”

 

¤call disconnected¤

 

¤¤¤

 

_[1:03pm]_

_Didnt turn out like the pic on website. But hella good. Totally worth it._

[1:17pm]

… I got sidetracked. Am now eating overcooked pasta goo because of it

[1:17pm]

fml

_[1:18pm]_

_Im so sorry dude_

 

¤¤¤

 

[10:25pm]

cora dragged me out to see kickass2

[10:26pm]

hate to admit it

[10:27pm]

worth it

 

[10:30pm]

TOLD YA

 

 

 

 

**Day 34**

 

_[4:26am]_

_you awake?_

 

[4:26am]

Am now

[4:26am]

something wrong?

 

_[4:26am]_

_I can't breathe_

 

[4:26am] ¤outgoing call¤

“ _...”_

“Stiles?”

“ _Sorry. … I just needed someone. …. Scott's not picking up.”_

“It's okay, Stiles. You having a panic attack?”

“ _Yeah.”_

“Wanna tell me why?”

“ _Not-... Not really.”_

“I thought you were done with those.”

“ _...sometimes.”_

“What can I do?”

“ _Talk to me. … Keep my mind off it.”_

“... I wasn't asleep when you texted me.”

“ _Oh?”_

“I was lurking.”

“ _*chuckle* Oh yeah?”_

“I've always liked this about NYC. There are rooftops. Beautiful sights.”

“ _You still up there?”_

“Yeah. You should hear the wind.”

“ _I- yeah, I do. … What's the view? Describe it to me?”_

“It's not the tallest building around. This is a residential area, so... it's not like those bright NYC By Night shots you see on post cards. Most of the windows are dark. You can see who sleeps with the tv on. Who's still up. Most of the streetlights are busted. But if I turn around... I can see the MetLife building and the Chrysler Building in the distance. And that weirdly shaped tower that's with them. They look better all lit up like that.”

“ _Are-...”_

“And I _mean_ , 'in the distance'. Don't get into your head we're crashing the Upper East side or anything.”

“ _Huh. … still. Damn. I've never been to New York.”_

“There's time.”

“ _Really?_ You _say that to_ me _? What if I wanted to see the World Trade Center, uh?”_

“I know what you mean, Stiles. But not everything crumbles. You can't think like that. It's no way to live. … And if it helps, there's a new one, now.”

“ _Huh?”_

“1WTC.”

“ _Oh. Yeah, it's finished this year, yeah?”_

“It did.”

“ _Seen it? For real, I mean?”_

“Yeah. It's... shiny.”

“ _...”_

“Stiles?”

“ _Is that what you do? When you're not busy, you... watch over the city?”_

“Still not a superhero.”

“ _No, but seriously.”_

“... I like being outside looking in. Watching life.”

“ _Isn't it lonely?”_

“Doesn't have to be. Sometimes you have thoughts to keep you company. Sometimes you have people to call in the middle of the night.”

“ _...dork.”_

“It's the one thing I missed about New York. It never sleeps. There's always somewhere to take you in.”

“ _You're not a stray, Derek. Hh-… I don't think you ever were. ...”_

“Stop th-.... You're making me yawn, too.”

“ _Mmh.”_

“I should let you go back to sleep. You okay now?”

“ _All snuggled up. Back in bed.”_

“Good.”

“ _Hm.”_

“Goodnight Stiles.”

“ _'Night, D... … Hey, Derek? ...Thank you.”_

“It's not a problem, Stiles.”

 

¤call disconnected¤

 

¤¤¤

 

[9:31am]

Don't ask, next time. Just call.


	10. Chapter 10

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

**Day 35**

 

_[11:49pm]_

_I have a confession to make_

 

[11:52pm]

okay?

 

_[12:23am]_

_its threefold_

_[12:30am]_

_im secretly not really a virgin anymore_

_[12:30am]_

_I regret all of it_

_[12:31am]_

_I went with him because he looked like you_

_[12:46am]_

_derek?_

_[12:57am]_

_ok_

_[12:57am]_

_so_

_[12:58am]_

_for the sake of my dignity tomorrow i'll pretend this was an april fools joke_

_[12:59am]_

_and if you care just a little bit_

_[12:59am]_

_you'll play along_

_[1:00am]_

_ok?_

_[1:12am]_

_its ok I didnt really expect a reply_

 

 

 

**Day 36**

 

_[5:21pm]_

 

 

[5:24pm]

I didnt get anything. Is it normal?

 

_[5:25pm]_

_sorry_

_[5:26pm]_

_trying to think of sth to say to you. Hit send before I could come up w/ anything_

 

[5:29pm]

ok

 

 

 

 

**Day 38**

 

**[3:12pm]**

**because my brother is a retard**

**[3:13pm]**

**you should know he doesnt have a phone right now**

**[3:13pm]**

**and didnt think to let you know through me**

 

_[3:16pm]_

_its ok. I don't think he wanted me to know._

_[3:18pm]_

_im glad hes ok tho_

_[3:18pm]_

_thx for telling me_

 

**[3:20pm]**

**I think he did**

**[3:22pm]**

**stiles whats going on**

**[3:25pm]**

**it doesnt look like its about lotr this time**

**[3:27pm]**

**dude answer me**

**[3:47pm]**

**you suck**

 

_[3:52pm]_

_its about me_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I added the line before last in Cora's last texts because I didn't want it too look like Cora was saying 'you suck' because she knows anything. She's just annoyed because Stiles is keeping quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me reinterate on th eimportance of dates and times. Some conversations are had in paralells at times in this fic. And texts have started coming in more seldom since Stiles dropped his little bomb.

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

 

**Day 41**

 

[4:02pm]

My phone died. This is my new number. ~D

[4:08pm]

D is for Derek, in case you were wondering.

 

_[4:12pm]_

_Yes. I was. Because so many people line up to be my text buddies._

_[4:14pm]_

_Ive got Darryls, Dwaynes, Damions, Daniels, Davids, Devons, Dylans, Dwights,..._

_[4:14pm]_

_I even have a Douchebag Whittemore. You may know of him._

_[4:18pm]_

_how did your phone die_

 

[4:20pm]

I got into a fight

 

_[4:21pm]_

_are you guys safe? What was it?_

 

[4:22pm]

Humans.

[4:23pm]

The regular kind. Bar fight.

 

_[4:23pm]_

_Oh_

_[4:32pm]_

_I'm trying to picture you in a bar fight._

 

[4:35pm]

It ends up with a smashed phone and me running away.

 

_[4:35pm]_

_You ran away?_

 

[4:37pm]

How do you explain to the guy who just tried to gut you with a broken bottle that you've already stopped bleeding?

 

_[4:38pm]_

_HE TRIED TO DO WHAT_

 

[4:39pm]

I shouldnt have told you.

[4:39pm]

Im fine.

[4:56pm]

I'm never going back there.

 

 

 

 

**Day 46**

 

**[8:13pm]**

**What did you do with my brother**

 

_[8:14pm]_

_nothing_

_[8:14pm]_

_Is he ok_

_[8:15pm]_

_Whats wrong with him_

_[8:23pm]_

_Cora_

 

¤¤¤¤

 

_[8:16pm]_

_Hey. You okay?_

_[8:26pm]_

_D?_

_[8:29pm]_

_Derek_

_[8:36pm]_

_what have I done now?_

 

¤¤¤

 

[11:23pm]

what have ¤I¤ done

 

_[11:30pm]_

_what?_

 

[11:32pm]

You infuriate me

 

_[11:34pm]_

_sorry_

 

[11:36pm]

you think you c

 

¤¤¤

 

**[11:40pm]**

**sorry. Dereks been cut off.**

**[11:41pm]**

**Good sisters don't let a big bro drink and text.**

 

_[11:42pm]_

_Derek is drunk?_

_[11:44pm]_

_Wait_

_[11:44pm]_

_WW CAN GET DRUNK_

_[11:46pm]_

_CORA_

_[11:48pm]_

_I NEED TO KNOW_

_[11:50pm]_

_SCOTT NEEDS TO KNOW_

_[11:55pm]_

_THE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW_

 

**[11:56pm]**

**STFU**

**[11:56pm]**

**ask derek someday**

**[11:57pm]**

**he wont tell me**

**[11:57pm]**

**says im not legal**

 

_[11:58pm]_

_shit_

_[11:58pm]_

_then he wont tell me either_

 

**[11:59pm]**

**thats the problem**

 

_[12:00am]_

_yeah_

 

**[12:01am]**

**nm**

 

¤¤¤

 

_[12:03am]_

_SCOTT_

 

[12:04am]

?

 

_[12:05am]_

_Ww can get drunk_

 

[12:05am]

NOWAI

 

_[12:06am]_

_yeahway_

 

[12:08am]

you know what this means

 

_[12:09am]_

_RESEARCH PARTY_


	12. Chapter 12

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

**Day 47**

 

_[10:53am]_

_do ww who get ww drunk get ww hangovers?_

 

[10:55am]

Fucky

[10:56am]

*you

[10:57am]

Fuck. You.

 

_[10:57am]_

_I'll take that as a yes._

_[10:58am]_

_You have my sympathies_

 

 

 

**Day 51**

 

[2:10pm]

im sorry

 

_[2:12pm]_

_for what_

 

[2:13pm]

for being me

 

_[2:14pm]_

…

_[2:16pm]_

_I happen to think you is pretty cool on occasion_

_[2:18pm]_

_what gives_

 

[2:23pm] ¤outgoing call¤

“Hey.”

“ _Oh-wow.”_

“What?”

“ _No, um... kinda surprised you picked up.”_

“...”

“ _So, whats wrong with you?”_

“...Does the list have to be exhaustive?”

“ _Ha ha. Very funny. You don't get to turn my lines back on me.”_

“Says who?”

“ _Me, for starters. I should be the only authority needed in this conversation.”_

“Pshh. … Hey, shouldn't you be in class?”

“ _I don't know what you're talking about.”_

“Stiles.”

“ _I have a free period, gee, dad.”_

“Ugh. I'd rather you called me dude again.”

“ _Ok, wolfie.”_

“...”

“ _So. Whats up?”_

“…”

“ _Der? Sourwolf?”_

“Cora's out. I was... I'm bored.”

“ _And it so happens, I was free. I'm glad you picked up.”_

“Yeah?”

“ _Yep. I have questions.”_

“ _Of course you do. … What about?”_

“ _No need to sound so suspicious. I've done some research.”_

“Shocker.”

“And _, I've found … two types of herbs that can get a werewolf to feel the effects of alcohol. That_ someone _didn't tell me about.”_

“No...”

“ _Oh, come on. You knew this was going to happen.”_

“I was hoping you'd be the responsible one.”

“ _The responsible one, yes. I never said I'd get my friends drunk and not hide their car keys. The law abiding one? Wrong Stilinski. … Don't tell my dad that.”_

“...”

“ _Oh, stop groaning. So... one of those is a type of wolfsbane. Which I think is the one you used because it says you get the aftereffects of alcohol poisoning as well.”_

“Right.”

“ _And the other one is a... flower called everblue?”_

“Yeah. It's very expensive. Hard to come by. And dangerous.”

“ _Meaning: Deaton might have some.”_

“It's not good, Stiles. A lot more creepy than it is fun. Really. Stay clear of everblue. It's... you get hallucinations. Hear things. And it fucks with your vision, too. Everything you see looks like its behind a blue screen or something.”

“ _Oh. So that's why it's called that. I was wondering if I'd translated that wrong because the flower is red.”_

“Stiles, be careful. If you must, just go for the wolfsbane. After all, it's a poison just like alcohol. But there aren't any other bad trips. And... make sure you get the right one, okay.”

“ _It's okay, Derek. I'm not planning an end-of-semester frat blowout. I just... finals are coming up. I'd like the puppies to get a bit sloshed with us at the end of it, that's all. You should see how excited Scott got about it.”_

“Okay. I... I know you guys can be reasonable about it.”

“ _Okay. Cool. … Thanks.”_

“... Stiles?”

“ _Hm?”_

“What you said about...”

“ _About?”_

“That april fools thing.”

“ _... Oh, come on, be a bro, give the guy an out.”_

“… was it true?”

“ _...”_

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-...”

“ _You know it was.”_

“I... what does that even mean?”

“ _What do you mean what does that mean?”_

“About me, what does that mean?”

“ _Dude-...”_

“Stiles I just... Did you... I just want to understand. Did you... have a thing for me?”

“… _. sh'yeah.... Yeah, I did. Do. I do. And I know, dude. No need to shut me down or anything, I just... “_

“Why?”

“ _Why? Because I know how the world works, Derek. Guys like me don-...”_

“Why me? Why would you...?”

“… _You're a freaking idiot.”_

“… Yeah. Probably.”

“…”

“…”

“ _So! on that awkward and not at all excruciating note. Lydia's just gestured me over. We have a date with flashcards. I figured I have about thirty seconds before she comes and drags me by my hair, so...”_

“Talk to you later.”

“ _Yeah.”_

“Say-...”

“ _F-yeah! I'm coming!… Sorry, what was that?”_

“Say hi to everyone? For me? I mean, from me.”

“ _I'd ask if you're sure you're feeling okay but... this conversation feels surreal already so... bye.”_

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

**Day 52**

 

 

_[2:27pm]_

_Why do German teachers have to obey the same dress code? Is there a rule? The Tree rule?_

_[2:28pm]_

_Brown velvet pants. Forest green sweater._

_[2:33pm]_

_I'm sure they smell like old cats and mothproofer._

_[2:41pm]_

_come on buddy im dying here. Gimme something_

_[2:49pm]_

_fine_

_[3:12pm]_

_econ isnt much better but at least coach knows my name now_

_[3:13pm]_

_spells it right and everything_

_[4:46pm]_

_so... are we back to you ignoring me_

_[4:50pm]_

_did you get into a bar fight again_

_[5:03pm]_

_do I need to worry?_

_[5:16pm]_

_if you're dead in a ditch somewhere im gonna be pissed_

_[5:37pm]_

_you have until 7 and I start calling Cora_

 

[5:53pm]

sorry

[5:54pm]

not ignoring you

[5:55pm]

was driving. Couldnt feel my phone. Didn't hear it.

 

_[5:58pm]_

_good. You shouldn't text and drive._

_[5:58pm]_

_even with fancy ass ww reflexes_

_[6:04pm]_

_wait. you got a new car_

 

[6:05pm]

an old one actually.

[6:06pm]

Billy sold me Cora's old Jeep back

[6:07pm]

I told you about Billy right. From Cora's pack.

 

_[6:07pm]_

_brother of the alpha_

_[6:08pm]_

_When are you going to start calling them YOUR pack?_

_[6:010pm]_

_Wait._

_[6:10pm]_

_You're driving a jeep._

 

[6:11pm]

Shut up

 

_[6:11pm]_

_you shut up. This is priceless._

 

¤¤¤

 

[10:34pm] ¤outgoing call¤

“ _Hey!”_

“Hey. This isn't too late?”

“ _No. I was just... I was just about to call you. Or... maybe my super focused wishing worked.”_

“Why?”

“ _...”_

“Stiles.”

“ _I'm okay.”_

“You're having an attack, aren't you?”

“ _I... No. It's... I can feel it coming.”_

“It won't. Okay?”

“ _Okay.”_

“You believe me.”

“ _Yeah.”_

“Good.”

“ _Hey, so... you were calling.”_

“I uh... I forgot.”

“ _Must have been important.”_

“Vital.”

“ _How's the Jeep?”_

“I hate you.”

“ _D'you give her a name yet?”_

“Didn't have too. She has one. Cora named her back in the day. I am not allowed to change it, under threat of being tied to the tow hooks and dragged around for 10 miles.”

“ _That seems... a bit abusive. And oddly specific.”_

“That's Cora for you.”

“ _Puh-lease, it's a familly trait. I remember some very colorful threats from you, big guy.”_

“...I want a lawyer.”

“ _Haha. But anyway. It's good than you and Cora have some time to bond in times of... not crisis. Still seems like she's a lot to handle.”_

“Meh. It's okay. She's got an alpha who's on my side.”

“ _That's-.... Wait. You think you're gonna distract me like that?! What's the name?”_

“What name?”

“ _Dude. The Jeep.”_

“.... Ghanima Atreides.”

“ _.... Wow. Frank Herbert. Sweet.”_

“It's actually a play on the meaning of the name. She won it in a poker game.”

“ _... seriously?!”_

“That's not the official story, though.”

“ _Right...You guys never cease to surprise me. Who knew the Hales were such nerds?”_

“Hey now, you say that like you don't expect me to take that as a compliment.”

“ _Oh my god! What the hell happened to you? Where was this side of you before you left?!”_

“... I don't know.”

“ _Wow. I'm sorry. Insensitive much? I just-...”_

“Stiles. It's okay. We're all... works in progress.”

“ _Well, one of us is progressing, at least.”_

“About that. I should let you get some rest.”

“ _This early? Year, right. No, but you're right, though. Got some more studying to do. It's amazing what you can cram in a single night when you're not hunting down info on the newest creature that's trying to kill you.”_

“Good. I won't keep you, then. Goodnight, Stiles.”

“ _Night, wolfie.”_

“Still not okay.”

“ _You love it.”_

“.... You can't prove that.”

 

¤ call disconnected¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays guys!! I hope you get some time off to be with your loved ones (be they family or other forms of pack)...  
> On this occasion, it seems this chapter got a bit longer than usual. Hope you liked it. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

 

**Day 53**

 

[7:06am] ¤outgoing call¤

“ _Oh my god, what's wrong?”_

“What?”

“ _It's seven in the morning! Why would you call this early if you're not dying?!”_

“I didn't want to call when you were at school. I just wanted to wish you good luck.”

“ _Good-... for my finals?!”_

“So?”

“ _Nothing. Thanks. I... well, I don't think I'll need it, but thanks. I mean, seriously. This year they completely went with the fact that most of us are cramming at the last minute so they actually programmed all Monday to do that with us. Reminding us of the key points, as if saying 'Yo, guys, in case you're really really thick, this is what's in the exam!'.”_

“Isn't that a good thing?”

“ _Probably, yeah. Still feel patronized.”_

“Yeah.”

“ _... hey, are you outside?”_

“Yeah. You can hear the birds?”

“ _Is that where you went? Got sick of the city and drove out back to mommy nature?”_

“Something like that.”

“ _Take a deep breath for me. I'm about to go lock myself for four hours in a room full of anxious students.”_

“Could be worse.”

“ _Oh yeah? How?”_

“You could have werewolf senses.”

“ _Ha ha. True. Very true. You just made my day.”_

“You're welcome, I guess. Now go flaunt your knowledge.”

“ _You got it.”_

 

 

 

 

**Day 54**

 

_[12:15pm]_

_This fish has never seen water outside of a pool. It's tasteless and nearly transparent._

_[12:16pm]_

_and they call that brain food_

 

[12:18pm]

you have my sympathies

[12:20pm]

were I a werebear, I would suggest getting your best friend to catch you a wild salmon

 

_[12:23pm]_

_-___-_

_[12:23pm]_

_this is my squinty face_

_[12:24pm]_

_im trying to figure out if youre joking about the werebears_

 

[12:25pm]

you will never know

 

_[12:26pm]_

_challenge accepted_

 

 

 

**Day 55**

 

_[6:24pm]_

_deaton made a constipated face and said no_

_[6:24pm]_

_therefore_

_[6:24pm]_

_its a yes on werebears_

_[6:25pm]_

_and I stocked up on boozesbane_

 

[6:27pm]

you did not just call it that

 

¤¤¤

 

[8:03pm] ¤outgoing call¤

“Hey, you're free to talk?”

“ _You'll notice how I'm the one calling you.”_

“Right. What's up?”

“ _Nothing much. Another day gone by.”_

“How are finals going?”

“ _Okay. My Aderall supplies are dwindling fast, but that's a given.”_

“Hm.”

“ _You'll be happy to hear Isaac thinks he's done better that he hoped so far.”_

“Good. … and Scott?”

“ _He's doing okay. Allison's found a way to motivate him I want to know nothing about.”_

“Yikes. That's probably wise.”

“ _So what about you? What's up?”_

“I saw the poster for the new Hunger Games movie. I figured I have a few weeks before you start talking my ear off about the things they changed from the books.”

“ _Very funny. Hey. Was it the poster where she's shooting her bow?”_

“Yeah, why?”

“ _You noticed she clearly isn't an archer?”_

“... huh?”

“ _Her position's all wrong. She'd injure her shoulder pretty quickly if she actually shot like that for a while. And she didn't correct her elbow.”_

“What?”

“ _Nothing. Most women are lax, they have to-... nevermind.”_

“You know archery?”

“ _I... I've trained with Allison. I'm not good or anything but, it's good to have a stealthy weapon. Not that... well, you know me. Stealthy isn't my strongest suit. I'm getting sneakier, though.”_

“Stiles. You said you guys were safe.”

“ _And when I said it, it was true. But you know BH. Since Buffy closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, someone had to take over...”_

“Jesus.”

“ _We're fine, big guy. You know I wouldn't hesitate to cry out for help for the big bag alpha if we needed it, right?”_

“I'm not an alpha anymore.”

“ _... I don't care what your eye color says. Scott's not ready to lead, he's got so much left to learn, about being a werewolf alone. And Isaac misses you like he misses another older brother he's lost.”_

“Stiles...”

“ _This isn't a guilt trip. I'm just saying. Verdict is in. You're the alpha. You're_ our _alpha.”_

“You're... including yourself?”

“ _I'm not saying you're better than me or anything. But Isaac says you don't have to be wolf to be pack.”_

“That's true.”

“ _So... there's this pack I know with a banshee and a spastic kid.”_

“...”

“ _I'm still getting used to hearing you laugh. It's good. Anyway. Don't let that go to your head, Sourwolf. I may think of you as the alpha, but there's no way you're the boss of me.”_

“I know. Wouldn't have it any other way.”

“ _Except when you're trying to stick to your stupid plans.”_

“This isn't what alpha means, anyway.”

“ _Exactly. That's what I'm saying.”_

“What?”

“ _This. Right now. … Don't think I don't know what you're doing, mister.”_

“I don't know what you're-...”

“ _You're checking up on me. Making sure I'm safe, we're safe. Getting Cora back into a place she feels right and back in school...”_

“... yeah.”

“ _We don't mind, Derek. And thanks for letting me do the same, 'kay?”_

“Okay.”

“ _Hold on-... y.. ah.. 'kay... ..._ aaand _my Dad says hi.”_

“He knows you're talking to me?”

“ _He pays my phone bills, buddy.”_

“No, I... I mean, he knows it's _me_?”

“ _Yes.”_

“And he's okay with that?”

“ _... resigned, I'd say. You know... now that he knows. He knows why you lied. What you lied about. I've told him a few things. He gets who you are now.”_

“Shit.”

“ _Anyway. Gotta go. Dinner is ready.”_

“Have a nice evening. Good luck for tomorrow. And uh... say hi back to your dad, I guess.”

“ _Sure.”_

 

¤call disconnected¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh... One more chapter to go!
> 
> So, um... finals were a while ago for me, and in France, so I'm just imagining how it'd go. This doesn't claim to be accurate. Escpecially since Hunger Games *just* came out, and it is NOT finals season.
> 
> And... yes. I'm an archer. Her elbow in the pics made me itch to correct her position. But it's a very nice shot, beautiful picture. That's what matters, in the end. :P
> 
> I hope you guys are having a great Holiday season. Recovered yet? Or did you even stop celebrating? ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update early today (7:30am on my side of the world) because I'll be on the road all day and I didn't want it to be late.

_Stiles_ Derek  Scott _Sheriff_ **Cora**

 

 

**Day 56**

 

_[7:32am]_

_now I cant have a cinnamon bun w/out thinking of you_

 

¤¤¤

 

[9:56am]

:D

 

¤¤¤

 

_[12:34pm]_

_I cant wait for this to be over_

_[12:34pm]_

_only econ left_

 

[12:36pm]

you should start seeing the light at the end of the tunnel

 

_[12:37pm]_

_I see the light alright_

_[12:37pm]_

_its name is Aderall Overdose_

 

[12:39pm]

hang in there all of you

 

¤¤¤

 

[7:26pm]

“ _... sorry for not picking up earlier by the way. The first thing I did when I got home was shout in relief and shower the smell of school and work off me.”_

“It's fine. Perfectly understandable.”

“ _Hm.”_

“So, it's over.”

“ _God, yes.”_

“It's funny. You sound like someone suggested ihop.”

“ _God, yes.”_

“Huh. No, there's a subtlety, there.”

“ _Shut up. Don't get my hopes up. I deserve a treat.”_

“Aren't you guys going out and getting drunk tonight? That's a treat, right?”

“ _No. Not tonight. Everybody's beat. We've scheduled the partying for tomorrow.”_

“Fair enough. So what are your plans then?”

“ _I dunno. I'm not actually that tired myself. Still running high on chemicals. I'll probably dick around on the internet until I earn a few Godwin points or pass out on the keyboard.”_

“Thrilling.”

“ _I know.”_

“What about your dad? No quality time for you two?”

“ _He's out celebrating start of fishing season. Should be home in time for the hangover to wear off. So... Sunday five-ish.”_

“Looks like you got it all planned.”

“ _I d-... I do.”_

“Stiles?”

“ _Hang on. I think the world's least subtle burglar is trying to get into my house. … If its my dad and he and his friends got drunk, I will hang up on you so you don't hear me yell and sob and apologize, okay?”_

“Stiles.”

“ _...”_

“What are you-…. _Stiles!_ What if its not your dad?”

“ _Good point. … There. I got a bat.”_

“Right. You're the bat man. … Just make sure you're safe, okay?”

“ _I do have the Sheriff on speed dial, you know.”_

“Yeah, bu-...”

“ _Hang on that's-... Oh my god!”_

“...Hi.”

“ _...”_

“Well? Are you gonna let me in?”

 

 

 

 

**Day 57**

 

[11:46am]

lydia says brunch at Munie's

[11:46am]

you in

 

_[11:52am]_

_not too early_

_[11:52am]_

_sleeping in_

_[11:53am]_

_also, i'm bringing a +1_

 

[11:55am]

yeah rite. your still asleep you mean

[11:56am]

L says 2 o'clock

[12:01pm]

cora says derek is back

 

_[12:01pm]_

_oh yeah_

_[12:02pm]_

_he is_

_[12:07pm]_

_like I said_

_[12:07pm]_

_sleeping in :D_

 

[12:13pm]

omfg

[12:15pm]

DAMN YOU STILES

[12:15pm]

Now I owe Isaac 50 bucks

 

_[12:16pm]_

_you suck_

_[12:16pm]_

_serves you right_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it folks! I hope you liked it.  
> That last chapter is short, but it's pretty much a punch line. I felt it was to be given separately. :)  
> I wanted the fic to stay strictly over the phone and other than Stiles' brave texted confessions and mentions of panic attacks, I didn't feel like those two would get emotional over the line. So, basically, everything that happens has to be read *between* the lines.  
> Someone pointed out to me that you can reread the whole thing, and have a new take on it when you know what's going to be revealed later. ^^
> 
> Best wishes to everyone! I don't know if I'm going to be able to access a computer these coming few days. So I'll get your comments and reply as I can on my phone, but I may not be able to work on my other stories.  
> The next one is called Christmas Crunch, and while it'll be posted a bit after the fact, my own Christmas celebration in the familly sparked a sequel so... bonus, I guess?
> 
> Post you you soon, my lovelies! Best wishes for the end of this year and the new one! Drive safe!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is finished. The remaining chapters will be posted every two days.


End file.
